


The one where Tony's Dad and Anthony's Father are two different people

by ThatCoolFriend



Series: The Ones Where I'm Kidfic Trash [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cards, Dad's Day, Gen, kid!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: Tony Stark had the best Dad, but, that's not to say that Anthony Stark had the best Father. To his Father, Howard, he was Anthony. But to the man who raised him, his Dad, he was Tony.





	The one where Tony's Dad and Anthony's Father are two different people

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little starter to my new series, which will include Marvel ships but I just made this one gen. Warning: Tony does not spell correctly in this so...

"Jarvis?" Tony asked.

 

"Yes Tony?" Edwin replied.

 

"I-I have something for you." The boy smiled showing off his missing tooth in the front.

 

"Well, let's see what it is then." Tony then handed Edwin a folded piece of paper. On the front in messy six year old handwriting:

 

_To: Jarvis_

 

_From: Tony_

_P.S. Do not tell Father abot this_

 

Edwin rolled his eyes wondering what could possibly be in the card, but nevertheless, he read on.

 

_Happy Dads' Dey_

 

_You are the best dad becuse you_

_make good food_

_play weth me_

_get me clothes_

_are the best :):):):):):):):):):):)_

 

"I'm sorry," Tony quickly apologized quickly, noticing the tears in Edwin's eyes as he tried to grab back the paper, "Please don't tell Father!"

 

"No Tony, I love it. Thank you so much."

 

"You really like it?" Tony questioned.

 

"This is the best card that anyone's ever given me, it's lovely."

 

"I made you a present." He says shyly shoving a box towards the man. Inside is some sort of robot, which Tony clearly made himself. "He's called Dum-E, I made him."

 

"He's amazing." Edwin smiled pulling the boy into a hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, it was short. I'm sorry.


End file.
